The present invention relates to methods for detecting a coincident gamma and X-ray emitting isotope in a sample. More specifically, the invention relates to detecting coincident gamma and X-ray emissions from electron capture (EC) isotopes, while combining coincident counting and other background rejection measures to achieve extraordinary sensitivity.